Electronic tags are used for a wide variety of purposes including the tracking of items that contain the tag, inventory control, security and also provide information that may be electronically readable. These tags or markers may include radio frequency identification (RFID) tags or electronic article surveillance (EAS) tags, which include dual resonator (DR) tags and radio frequency (RF) tags.